Nightingale
by Pirate's Swoop
Summary: The Teen Titians are gone. They are a Legened. What lives in the present in a bird named Nightingale. futurefic. warning spastic updating.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: please note that I do not own the Teen Titians. What I do own is Nightingale and Bluejay. This is my first TT fanfic. Please be constructive on how I can improve. **_

_Flashback_

_The words were soft._

"_Find them… please… for her." _

_I looked up caught in the act of sneaking away. My Aunt, standing there holding a pack her eyes mournful, her blue hair pined up. _

_She smiled without happiness. _

"_I knew it would come to this. I saw it. But I did not want to believe. Nighty, are you sure this is what you need to do? You're 13, for heavens sake!" she sighed calming down. _

"_I'm not here to lecture you Nightingale," she whispered "I came to give you this. I put all the information I had about them in it, not to mention a couple extra things of you mother's." she grinned wickedly "your mother would kill me if she knew." _

"_You know I have to do this Auntie Bluejay." I said softly holding out my arms to her. She encased me in a hug, warm and soft, almost as good as my mother's. She handed me the pack, kissed my forehead, and shooed me out the entrance. _

_End of flashback_

Prologue:

If you're going to come with me on my crazy unexplainable journey, you'd better get some facts:

My name is Nightingale

I'm 13 years old

I don't know who my father is or how I came to be. All I know is that my mother is a former superhero whose father is a demon.

Oh and she's dying.

And I am willing to do whatever it takes to save her.


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned, stretching after a night of sleeping on a subway bench. I rubbed my eyes hoping that today would be more successful than the last. Yesterday I had single handedly blown up a library after some guy had the nerve to get his dirty stinking hands all over me. It was not a good day.

I stumbled out of the subway station into the bright light of the day. It was just about dawn in Jump City and the skyline was fantastic. Pinks and oranges bordered tall dark buildings. I hesitated for a moment to take it all in. I pulled out the pack auntie Bluejay had given me and started on the first address: 189 Belleview Crescent. The name beside it: Beastboy/ Garfield Logan.

Beastboy.

Who the hell would be stupid enough to name themselves** Beastboy**?

I looked at the information that my aunt had given about this character.

_Beastboy:_

_He is now around 30 years old. One of the only Titans who your mother kept up with. He was one of her best friends. He is not your father. I met him once. Happy personality. _

_Don't screw this one up. He is the key to the rest of them._

_Love _

_Auntie Bluejay_

Wow.

Specific.

Well, I guess that its up to me now. I walk over to the nearest window and squint to see my refection.

Same curly untamed black hair. Same black expressionless eyes. Auntie Bluejay used to say that's why I was such a good liar. My eyes gave away nothing. Same grey face, yet more dirty then usual. I tried to rub some of the dirt off, but it just spread. Same red diamond in the middle of my forehead…

Crap.

Diamond is not supposed to be there! I rummage through my sack looking for the grey stuff to rub on my forehead. Applying it I looked almost normal in my ripped jeans and black sweatshirt.

"I'm ready." I muttered to myself. "Beastboy, Garfield… whoever you are, I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 3

So, after two days of searching, I finally found it.

His house, I mean of course. It's raining out. I feel so strange. And I'm getting a weird vibe from the house. Its sort of…friendly…warm…

I step on to the stone steps. I can't help but feel nervous. Maybe I should come back when it isn't raining, when I can pretend to be selling Girl Guide cookies or something!

I steel myself.

Its now or never.

I pull up my hood, and feel the hunger roar in my stomach. I haven't eaten in two days! The door becomes fuzzy for a second or two but then comes back into focus. I have to do this. If I don't, she might die, and I can never allow that to happen.

I knock on the door.

First, softly, then louder, until I am banging my heart out.

I hear a shout from inside, "just a minute! hold your horses! Jeez! Dude!"

I stop banging, and the footsteps become closer, and closer…

The door swings open. By that time, everything is fuzzy.

I see a man. A green man. Green hair green eyes, green skin.

First, his face is confused. Then, it is horrified.

"Raven?" he whispered cautiously, as if I might disappear if he speaks too loud.

"No." I whispered back "Nightingale."

And that's when I blacked out


	4. Chapter 4

**An: hi everyone**

**I do hope you are reading this. I really wanted to add it in the last chappie. **

**Sorry there has been such a wait. I am simply swamped. I do wish you would review more. I love your input. Please I simply beg you. Do not fear. I think the next chappie will be up soon**

**Yours adoringly,**

**Pirate Swoop **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those two very special people who reviewed. It means a lot. If you two are reading this know that you are in my eternal good graces.**

**On with the circus!**

I awoke in a soft warm place. At first, I thought I was at home, and safe. Then, as I snuggled deeper, I noticed that the sheets were rough and coarse, and did not smell a thing like my mother, as everything in our house did. In fact, it smelt kind of like mold, which, if you ask me, is really disgusting. Then I realized I was wearing a nightgown. A really big nightgown. Or maybe it was a shirt? Either way, it was not my usual sleep attire.

My eye flew open, and I took my surroundings in with shock.

Sun lit up the room with a warm glow, and bounced off all the mismatched furniture. A TV blared in the other room, and I could hear a man humming to an Elvis song or something. The bed in which I was sleeping was covered with numerous green blankets. I tried to call out but nothing came out but a horse gasp. I scrambled for my pack, which I was pleased to find was right next to my bed. I dug out my water bottle and finished the contents.

I climbed out of bed.

"HELLO?" I called

"DUUUDE your awake!" I heard a voice call back "Give me one sec, be right with ya."

I heard a couple crashes and a "jeez!" until finally a green man came into view. He was slightly balding and over weight, but was grinning like a six-year-old on Christmas morning.

"Man! Am I glad to see you awake! What it took for me to get some food into your system well you were down! Now you can actually eat with your own mouth."

I rolled my eyes. "And what a joy that will be."

He grinned even wider. "You're just like her." he exclaimed "let's go get some grub."

"Not until I get some answers." I stated firmly, hands on my hips.

He shrugged "Fair enough."

"Firstly, who are you?"

"The name is BEASTMAN."

I just looked at him.

He chuckled. "Your mother had the same reaction. Actually, these days, they call me Changeling."

"How do you know my mother?"

"She was my best friend and my team mate. I am- was" he corrected himself "a teen titan."

I gulped. This was what I was waiting for. "Can you, well… show me?" I whispered.

He looked downcast. "I can," he said hoarsely, "I have an album downstairs."

We slowly made our way through the messy 2 story house. I could not believe how much crap there was lying around! Everywhere you turned there where shoes or papers or furniture. We finally reached the TV room. Beastboy, as I decide to refer to him (out of his three names) shut the TV and made his way through endless piles of mess to a cupboard from which he pulled a dusty book. He took a seat on one of the small gree couches, an opened the album.

I gasped. I couldn't believe it.

My mother. Sitting with a by who looked like a traffic light, an orange girl, Beastboy, and a half human half robot. They where all smiling, except her, and the boy in the traffic light costume was smiling at her with a mischievous grin, like he was about to jump her or something.

"That's us." Said Beastboy with a small sad smile. He pointed to each one in turn. "that robot dude thingy? That's Cyborg. You know Rae. That boy in the terrible suit? That's Robin. He was our leader. And that" he grinned pointing to the orange girl, "is Starfire."

It was like a dam being broken. Everything was just pushing and pushing until suddenly;

"My mom is sick. I need you to help her."

His eyes widened "what…" a look of dread spread onto his face. "You don't mean…the powers…" he sprang from the couch. "We have to find the others. I knew it would come to this…I just knew it. But nooooooo don't ever listen to Beastboy!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I humbly beg your pardon. I have not updated in, well, around 8 months. I cannot believe it. **

**So here it is if you care any longer.**

I was shocked.

I mean, I thought this would be hard, but already I was going to be told what could be done to save her. I mean, I knew what was wrong, (bits of her soul/powers were missing) but I didn't know what could be done about it! And here was this strange green little man offering me all the answers. I almost jumped him.

"What can we do? How do we fix it!? Help me, please!" I half yelled, shaking him by the collar of his purple shirt. It was a rather unattractive color.

"Whoa dude, calm yourself. Relax. Take a breath! We can help her. It's just a matter of…" here he gulped with anxiety "tracking down the other Titans."

"Okay!" I said jumping off the couch and trying to make my way across the room. "I have some information on the other Titans! You kept in touch with them, right?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, yes and no." I raised my eyebrows skeptically. I knew what I was in for.

"I kept in touch will Cy, and your mom. That's how I know about you. As far as I know, the only other Titan who knew was… well…ummm-" he went red. Odd, I didn't know someone who is green could blush.

"Who cares? We're in the middle of a breakthrough! Which person will we be able to get in touch with quickest?"

"Kid, calm down." He said, abruptly serious. He took me by the shoulders and sat me down again. His eyes were sad. "You need to understand what happened with the titans. It was so sudden, and it left a lot of loose ends. People were hurt. You need to understand that they won't be rushing out of their hiding places to help _Raven's_ daughter of all people. In a way it all disintegrated after Raven left." It was all gushing out now "It really all started with her and Robin. It seemed like their friendship took a turn for the worst. I mean, I barley noticed. But then they had this huge blow up. And she left. She left us. After that it was never the same. Starfire's powers started to malfunction. Cy became closer to Titans east. And Robin? He was never the never let any of us get close to him ever again. I was so depressed. After a while we just…left." He said with a small, bitter smile.

My eyes were wid. "how did you find her?"

"After ages of looking for her, just when I was going to give up for good, I found her. Or more like she found me. She was with Bluejay, of course. Bluejay left when she did." he sighed "A little bit of me came back when she came back. And she brought you along, and I realized what had happened." He grinned suddenly "I remember my last visit, you where just four. You were so funny. Toddling around and rolling your eyes."

i was in shock. I had never heard any of this before. It was all such a slap in the face. I couldn't take it.

"I'll just go get the stuff that my aunt gave me." I wispered, trying to avoid looking at Beastboy. He was staring off into space, a dismal expression in his green eyes.

I found my way up the stairs just fine. I had a lot to dwell on. Not only did the task ahead scare the crap out of me, it also would be so hard for Beastboy. I found my back pack, and dug out the papers that she had given me. Slowly I made my way down the stairs. I had this feeling in my stomach that this was just the tip of the iceberg.

**So there it is.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I'll update soon**

**Pirate's swoop**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow what a response! I can even believe it!**

**Those reviews made my day.**

**I hope I continue to update. **** But, knowing me I'll get caught up with something….**

**So here it is, because if you anything like me you hate it when an author leaves too long a message. Or has a conversation with the people inside their head.**

I looked on nervously as Beastboy riffled through my papers, grumbling as he went along. Finally he turned his attention back to me. He looked pretty pleased with the papers.

"Dude! Has your mom been stalking everyone? I mean, this stuff is like, up to date and everything. I had no idea Rob was still a hero!"

"So, wait. Why exactly do we have to find the other Titans anyway? I mean you know how to cure her, right? This isn't just so she can see them before she dies or some fucking sentimental stuff like that, right?!" I said stating to wind myself into hysteria. "please tell me its nothing like that!" I pleaded

Beastboy looked taken aback. "No, no of course not!" he said waving his arms franticly "calm down! Don't worry, its fixable. Just relax dude. No waterworks please!" he begged

I took a deep breath. It seemed to work.

"Alright, alright, let me explain. Did Ra- your mom ever tell you how she got rid of Trigon?"

Trigon? What kind of name was that? Its almost as bad a **Beastboy.** I sniggered. Beastboy looked at me funny.

"So anyway, Trigon was this, well, I guess he was your grandfather. And raven she was supposed to be a portal to earth for him so he could rule this dimension. He brought back from the dead this really evil guy named Slade to take Raven away." I almost stopped breathing. I couldn't believe it. Beastboy continued "So anyway, Raven zapped us to stop us from following. Or so we thought. What she really did was give us bits of her powers, and her powers are apart of her soul. She's dying without them. But anyways, we beat Trigon because-" I cut across him.

"Because her best friend went to hell and got her back." I finished.

His eyes widened "Duuuude!" how did you know?"

I grimaced. "It was one of my many bed time stories when I was a little kid. My mom never seemed to run out." I smiled bitterly. "I never ever thought there was any truth to any of them, never mind them being about mom."

Beastboy scratched the back of his head a little sheepishly. "Oh, wow. I mean, I knew she was smart but…oh that's just so…_Her._ Tell me about the other stories she told you."

"Well, there were always the same five characters. Or six. There was Cardinal, Firestar, Animalboy, Roboto and Bird."

"Oh my god! Dude!" Beastboy screeched, grinning. "Tell me more!"

I was a little taken aback. I mean, what's so interesting about some bed time stories?

"Well there was the time Cardinal and Roboto got in a fight and Robot left the team, but came back to defeat the bad guy. And when Firestar's sister came to town. She was bad news. Roboto got a virus once and started eating everything. That time when Animalboy and Robot went into Bird's mind and met all her emotions that she never showed. Oh and Cardinal's nemesis Slate, there were lots of stories about him. There was a story when Animalboy like this girl named Earth. That didn't turn out good. There are lots more though." I finished thoughtfully.

Beastboy looked like I had just made his life. He grinned and grinned.

"What?" I said defensively. "They're just bedtime stories my mom made up! What's the big deal?"

He beamed manically. "Don't you see? Those stories, their all about us! The Teen Titans!"

"No way." I scoffed I mean seriously. Stories about the teen titans? Was that my mom's way of teaching me about them? So all of my favorite childhood characters were real? Hmm. Freaky.

"Animalboy? She named me Animalboy!" he smiled "How wicked is that!"

My eyes bulged "you're Animalboy?" this is seriously freaking me out.

"Dude, I am. Cardinal is Robin. Firestar is Starfire. Roboto is Cyborg. Bird is Raven."

"Holy hell."

"Dude I know."

**1 more down**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all the comments you have left. I appreciate. **

I thought I knew what annoying was. I mean, I did have a pretty normal childhood. Well, if you don't count the fact that I appeared beside my school in the form of a bird everyday. I knew annoying kids. But Beastboy just took annoying to a whole new level.

"If you don't shut up right this second I will personally strangle you with your own innards." I growled, and added a death glare. We were driving down the highway in a rather dirty green 2001 Honda civic, and Beastboy had been playing the Beastie Boys CD for the past two hours. And singing along. Horribly.

He grinned. "Dude relax. We'll be at Cy's and Bee's soon." And the he cranked the volume louder.

Did I mention I cannot stand the Beastie Boys?

* * *

By the time we got to steel city, not only was I nervous that I would bring up bad memories, I was also ready to murder the only person that could help my mother. Azar, let me not kill Beastboy. For a couple minutes we sat in the car. I could tell that Beastboy wanted to go in no more then I did. I looked over the info sheet:

_Cyborg:_

_Real name: Victor stone_

_Age: around his mid 30's_

_Resides: 23 Hamilton Road Steel city_

_He can help you find Starfire. Good mechanic_

So this guy was going to help me build a rocket to Tamaran? I was impressed.

I got out of the car. "Beastboy, get out of the car. We have a job to do." Beastboy jumped like I tasered him. He shook his head a couple times, morphed into a dog, and followed me up to the door. We figured it would be best for me to do the talking. Beastboy didn't talk about it, but I got the feeling things ended badly with this Cyborg guy. Beastboy hid behind my legs as I rang the doorbell. I heard some muffled footsteps, and then the door swung open to reveal a very tall African American man. He wore a gray shirt and black pants. He had two grey rings on either hand. Pretty standard looking dude if you ask me. He seemed a little taken aback at the sight of the 13 year old girl on his doorstep.

"Ummm, hi." I began "You are victor stone, right?" I looked down at Beastboy. This man looked nothing like the half robot I had seen in the picture. He whimpered. Beastboy that is.

The man still looked confused. "Yes I am," he said slowly "is there something I can help you with?" he stared at me like I was something he was trying to recognize. "Do I know you?" he said troubled

"Ummm, well, you could say that." I said sheepishly. And then a light came into his eyes.

"Raven? Rea-Rea? Is it really you? You dyed you hair black? Oh Rea-Rea!" he squeaked and gathered me up in a huge bear huge "my baby sistah! She came back!" he cried. I was flabbergasted. I didn't know what to do.

Beastboy turned human. "Cy, dude, its not raven!" Cyborg froze mid hug and dropped me. On my ass.

"Hell!" I grumbled, getting up

"Beastboy." Cyborg growled, all happiness gone. a dangerous look came into his eyes. Beastboy gulped.

"Cy." He responded. Beastboy looked ashamed, even guilty about something. Great! More stuff I don't understand. Why couldn't I have been born like three years earlier?

"Why are you here?" Cyborg said dangerously low. He glares worse then my mom does! I was impressed.

"Well, ummm, how about we come inside? I promise we'll explain everything to you."

"Why should I trust you?" Cyborg sneered bitter and fuming. I was shocked. I mean, what could Beastboy have possibly done to make him this angry?

"Please dude. You gotta help us." Beastboy begged.

"Wait a minute. I don't get it! What happened? I don't understand!" I cut in. Cyborg looked at me like he was just seeing me for the first time. His eyes widened.

"If you're not Raven, who the hell are you?"

I sighed. "I'm Nightingale. Can you let us in?"

**Sorry. I don't have anything else. My poor pet is sick. I have to help her. I update soon. I hope.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My dear patient readers. So long has it been. I have been miserable these past weeks. My pet turned out to be fine. Thank you so much for your concern AngelEtty. It means so much to me. Also, at the worst timing possible, my computer crashed. My sisters computer came recently in the mail, so I will be able to write again!**

**I am indebted.**

I have always felt that I'm pretty good at handling awkward situations. But when it comes to old friends feuding about an unknown topic, I find myself lost. So, as I sit in a strange living room in complete silence with two grown men who refuse to talk to each other, I discover myself in a rather uncomfortable situation. Cyborg sat with his head bowed on one couch with Beastboy and me across from him. I nervously grasped my teacup, and rubbed my feet on the beige carpet. I guess telling someone that you're their "baby sister's" long lost daughter with Mystery Man has to take its toll.

"So, this is what you're telling me. You," he growled, jabbing his finger at me "are Nightingale, Raven's daughter."

"Yes." I whispered

"And you," he spat, glaring at Beastboy "Knew all these years!" He sat back as if exhausted. "I am absolutely blown away."

Beastboy swallowed. "We wanted to tell you," he began, "but it was like you disappeared of the face of the earth!"

"Don't be giving me any of your bullshit BB." Cyborg snapped. I recoiled. I had never ever heard someone so desperately angry. Cyborg seemed to notice my reaction. He softened. "Kid, I'm sorry," he apologized "This ain't your fault. None of it." He sighed, his eyes pleading "do you think you can put your self in my shoes for a second." I nodded slowly. Honestly, I felt like I was going to cry. What kind of mother leaves her daughter in a mess like this?

Cyborg let out a long breath. "Alright,," he began, "you said Raven is in trouble. What do I have to do? How can I see her again?"

Tentatively, I explained about the predicament that we were in.

"So I have and piece of Raven's soul I need to return, and you want me to build a rocket ship to Tamaran?" he stated. "Are you messing with me?"

"Unfortunately, no." I muttered. "Look, we're running out of time. Please, we need you."

Cyborg sighed. He sat there, across from us for what seemed to me more then a year. Finally he said "Fine. I'll come with you."

Beastboy grinned "I knew you'd come through Cy! I just knew-"

"Shut it Beastboy. I didn't do it for you. It doesn't excuse what you did." Cyborg growled, and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, things were still frigid. BB and Cy were being civil to each other. Actually, screw that. Beastboy groveled and Cyborg glowered. And I was stuck in-between, not even knowing what the hell was going on. Sound blissful to you?

Cyborg cleared his throat. Honestly, I can't imagine why. The breakfast table was as quiet as a grave. "I was looking through my supplies," he began, "and I don't have enough here to build a ship for four people, never mind enough room."

"So what do we need to do? Buy stuff? Because honestly, I only have about 100 on me." I was starting to worry

"We may not have to." He said hastily, waving his hands in a stop motion. "The only place I know of that's stocked well enough, and has enough space, is well-"

"Titan's Tower." Beastboy finished.

Cyborg nodded sheepishly. "Exactly. How did you know Green Man?" these were the first words I'd ever heard Cyborg say to Beastboy without malice. It was kinda nice.

Beastboy grinned "Lucky guess."

"Wait. Hold up. What the hell is Titan's Tower?"

"Our old place. We never really officially closed it down." Cyborg explained. "It will defiantly be nice to go back."

"My TV," Beastboy said wistfully "was the best thing ever."

"Okay, loving the cheesy moment you two are creating here, but we really need to get a move on. How far away is it?"

"Around a three hour drive." Beastboy answered. "Not that bad."

I grinned, "So, what are we waiting for? We have a ship to build."

**So that's about all I can do right now.**

**Hey, have any of you ever heard about Nightwing and Tarantula? In the comics, that's some pretty awful stuff. Poor Robin!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY! It's been too long. My sister is so possessive of her computer. As to AngelEtty's question about the tower, they just kind of left. I'll explain in the story. So I hope you all aren't too mad at the wait. This chapter has come along so slowly. It felt like I just couldn't get it right. Here is the final result.**

I hate cars. I hate really small cars. I hate being in really small cars with two people who are fighting for an unknown reason. So you can definitely imagine how I felt during that three hour car ride with Beastboy and Cyborg. Not to mention I had a whole lot to brood about. I mean, I know mom didn't ask me to do this stupid goose chase, but what kind of person leaves their so called friends in a mess like this? And another thing: what possibly could clueless, innocent Beastboy ever do that could make someone that angry? I don't know about you, but I'm starting to wonder what I'm going to have to deal with when we find that alien.

And then it hit me.

How absolutely crazy this was. I was going to a place that had been abandoned for 13 years with two old men to build a rocket ship to a different planet to get an alien girl to save my mom.

Oh man. What the hell did I get myself into?

"Yo, kid, you okay?" Cyborg's voice cut through my thoughts. I nodded, still a little disoriented.

"Hey, I have a question. Why are you human? I thought you were a half robot." I asked, perplexed.

Cyborg laughed. "See these rings I'm wearing?" I nodded "they create an illusion of sorts. It keeps people from seeing my robot parts. It's a lot easier to go out in public that way."

"Oh! Well, you see, I was wondering about that, because in the picture…" I trailed off. Back to brooding. I wish I had a coffee. Or a tea. That would be cool too. I started to doze off. Hey, I'm under a lot of stress…I haven't slept well in a while…

I was woken up by someone gently shaking my shoulder. I groaned. Back to reality. I hate reality right now. Dreams about dancing pickles are much better.

"Kid, come on, you gotta wake up now…" I heard Cyborg say

"Ok, ok, I'm up." I mumbled, propping myself up in my seat. I winced. I had a majorly sore neck. Cyborg smiled apologetically.

"Me and BB wanted you to see the tower." As he pointed to the horizon, I gasped. I mean, it was a gigantic T. Yellow and black and completely isolated on its little island off Jump city's coast. How could I have not noticed that when I was searching for Beastboy?

"Wow," I said astounded "cool pad you got there. Is it big enough for you?" Cyborg rolled his eyes. Beastboy leaned forwards from the back seat. He grinned like a manic.

"it's good to be home."

I couldn't look away from that tower. It was so unbelievably cool! I wonder what it looked like on the inside…this is seriously so crazy…but cool.

I always thought that if you just abandoned a place people would take it over. Titans Tower was different. It was completely untouched. It was really eerie to see spilt bowls of popcorn and newspapers from 13 years ago still there. If not for the thick layer of dust on everything, you would expect someone to walk in the common room any second. I think Beastboy and Cyborg were a little shocked too. Of course there was no electricity. Cyborg fixed that up really quickly. It was so weird to see a regular guy with a robotic arm. Of course, Cyborg had to go work on the ship. Beastboy decided he would go to his room. The both speed off, leaving me alone in the main area. I decided I might as well explore.

The Tower was just as big on the inside. There were evidence rooms, rooms filled with files, work out rooms, a really nice roof, and bedrooms. Everything was dusty, but preserved like a museum.

I decided I might as well check out the rooms. Hey, it's a lot better than some boring old files.

Beastboy's room was easy to find. The first thing I noticed was the smell. Dirty laundry, old socks, and mold all combined into to one sickening scent. I found him in there, cleaning, thank god. He had his earphones in and waved at me when I staggered from the room, gagging.

Cyborg's room was uninhabited. Cold metal, lined with blue. Big screens. Something that looked like an Xbox. Boring.

As soon as I walked into the next room, I almost went blind. Pink,pink,pink. Pink bed sheets, pink pillows, pink currents, pink wallpaper, pink stuffies, pink carpet. I went over to the closet. Empty. On the (pink) night table there was a photo of my mom and that oranage alien! Oh no, no freaking way! I did a 360. Was this…it couldn't be…my mom's room! Not possible! I cackled. It had to be the alien's. I looked down at the picture. She must have really clashed in here.

The next room, I gotta say, was really weird. It was immaculate, first of all. Seriously, it's like this neurotic person came in and cleaned everything up. The bed was made, the desk was clean, and everything seemed like a show room. The other rooms, there had been stuff on the floor, mabe a magazine on the bed, but this was untouched! Then I saw the wall above the desk. Oh my god, did this dude have problems or what! Newspaper clippings (all of this one guy with a weird mask) absolutely covered the wall! Is that obsession or is that obsession? I think this dude might have gone off his rocker. This must be the traffic light guy's room/. I knew he was crazy!

By process of elimination, its safe to assume the next room would be my mom's. cool. Big purple bed, empty bookshelves, this place had it all. Even the creepy mural was somewhat amusing. Pretty standard. And then I opened the closet. Leotards! Freakin Leotards! Where the hell is my camera when I need it? My Mom, in a leotard. With a cape. Scaring. I started messing around in the draws. Hey, it is my mom. Found the usual stuff. Receipts, t-shirts, jeans, old books. One of the t-shirts was a retro batman t-shirt! So awesome! It looks like it would fit a dude, though. I figured I might as well take it, and some of the jeans. No use in wasting a good shirt. Mom would approve. Besides, I had been through all my cloths. If we didn't get to a Laundromat soon, I don't know what I would do.

Back in the main room I found Cyborg booting up the computer. He was full robot by this time, which was kinda cool for me to see. I mean, how often do you get to see half robots?

"I'm almost done here." He said, shaking me out of my thoughts. "we can go get food if you want-"

"PIZZA!" yelled Beastboy, running into the room. Wow, mention food, and Beastboy appears.

"sure." I said.

After a couple minates of Beastboy whining about how long it takes to fix computers, Cyborg finish, and we went out. The air was cool and the sun was setting, and all I can think is "I hope Beastboy shuts up."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I cant apologize enough! I'm terrible, and a hypocrite. I'm going to try as hard as I can to finish this up within the month. No promises, but I'll try my best. **

I woke to the smell of pancakes. Best smell ever. For a second I thought I was back, safe and sound at home, and none of the past week and a half had ever happened. Then I noticed the deep purple blanket and the dark black walls.

Geez, where are the ruby slippers when you need them?

For the past five days all I had done was mooch around, watch Cyborg work (he wouldn't let me touch anything after I accidently blew the power out), and enjoy teasing Beastboy about his room. I had no idea that you could be bored on a rescue mission, but this was ridiculous. I have nothing to do! I've been meditating even more the usual just because I'm so bored. Geez, sometimes, I just want to scream from all the stress. This is taking way too long.

I make my way my way down to the kitchen. I learned that Cyborg's pancakes are not to be missed. I stumble my way into the common room to see Cyborg and Beastboy already consuming their fair share of pancakes. Unfair. They eat like pigs. Cyborg was the first to notice me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. We made you herbal tea." He greeted with a grin.

And that's another thing. Its like they expect me to be exactly like my mother. Cyborg expecting me to know about cars, Beastboy expecting me to deliver menacing death threats, and they both think I'm a recluse or something. Man, if I had known my mom was such a pain, I would have asked her about that. I smiled back at Cyborg.

"No thanks, I'll make my self some coffee," and I reached for the big red mug I had always noticed in the cabinet. It was coffee stained, so I knew it had been put to good use. They both stared at me wide eyed. What, they've never heard of coffee before?

"That's Rob's mug." Cyborg stated seriously. I put my hands on my hips.

"And that's an issue why? He doesn't live here does he?"

"No, but, but, he loved that mug." Beastboy spluttered

"Charming, but what does that have to do with me?" I asked a tad sarcasticly. Geez, never touch things in titans tower for fear of invoking long lost memories. Get a grip.

Beastboy and Cyborg stared at me wide eye. I continued making my coffee. I swear sometimes those two are still teenagers. I sat down with my plate of pancakes, ignoring the blatant expressions of horror and amazement.

"You don't like herbal tea?" questioned Cyborg. I sighed.

"No, I do, but I need caffeine once in a while. It keeps me sane." I explained, "I had a lot of herbal tea as a kid, and quite frankly I got quite sick of it. How is the ship going?"

"Pretty good, I should be finished in two days. If I had more time, I could put more of a charge on the engine…"

I zoned out, and continued eating. Two days was still a considerable amount of time. At least Beastboy and Cyborg are starting to get along better. i finished my pancakes as quickly as possible and downed my coffee.

"I'm gonna go change." I mttered

As I left the kitchen all I heard was "Duuuude. She is so like…"

"Green man, I know."

So for today's activity, I decided to explore traffic light's room. I had thoroughly examined my mother's and the alien's room so now it was traffic lights turn. I took his beloved coffee mug with me as I began digging. I stopped at the doorway. The room was freakily immaculate. Geez how much free time did this guy have? Newspaper clippings everywhere, Slade, Slade, Slade, Slade! I began to read some of them. Nasty sounding guy. The newspaper clippings where hung on the wall in numerical order, and where the event/ sighting occurred. My god, what a neurotic personality. I hope he didn't procreate! I began looking in the draws and under the bed. A picture of two acrobats, some pictures of the titans, and some old musty files labeled 'confidential' were all I found. The titans in these pictures looked a lot older. Mom's hair was longer, Beastboy wasn't smiling, and traffic light 's hair wasn't spiked. The second picture of the titans was just my mom and traffic light, smiling at the camera. Weird. They look happy.

The confidential file was much more interesting:

_Richard Jonathan Grayson_

_Born February 17 _1976

_Born to May and John Grayson_

1982 _May and John Grayson were murdered by _the joker_. Aforementioned is the only survivor of attempted triple murder. Taken in by Bruce Wayne, as an endeavor to rehabilitate the boy. Shows signs of __aggressive__ behavior and severe trauma. Has extreme potential as assistant. Very flexable, knows martial arts. Trainable. _

Whoa. Sucks. I kinda almost feel bad for him.

The next couple ages were blurry snap shots of some sort of large dark form. I could only wonder what that was. And the last page? Well, the last page freaked the crap out of me.

_An ultrasound._ Three guesses for the date?

1997. 13 years ago. Shit.

to be very frank, the idea that I had no father was not depressing to me. I feel kind of a security, not knowing. I don't really want to know. Some things are best left buried, and I always felt the identity of my father was one of them. So know that I found an ultrasound of what could only be me in a totally crazy person's room, I feel just a tad unstable.

Screw that.

I feel a lot unstable.

So as I sir in the kitchen picking at yesterdays pizza, I can only wonder. An annoying screech over the overcome interrupts my thoughts.

"GET YOUR ASS TO THE BRIDGE NOW!"

I sigh, and wonder if the exquisite pain only Beastboy can extract will ever end.

**Don't kill me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I grovel at your feet, dear reader. I am so so sorry. Hopefully this chapter will be enough. I have also started the next chapter. once again, I apologize. **

I ran down the hall to the bridge, cursing my too long jeans. I groaned. What could they possible need me for? Sarcastic eye rolling?

"What's the situation?" I puffed, leaning against the wall. Then I noticed the rocket, giant and orange, being fired up. Hoo boy. "I thought you said two days?" I muttered quizzically. "Never underestimate the robot."

Cyborg peered out from under the roaring beast of a ship. He grinned cheekily go grab your stuff! We can leave in a hour!"

This was what I had been waiting for. The sooner I get to miss pink, the sooner I get to maybe-daddy, the sooner I get back to mom. I ran furiously around the tower, getting my backpack full with all the stuff I needed. Thank god I went to the Laundromat.

I ran back to the bridge just in time to see Beastboy jumping into one of the side pockets. I walked up to the orange hunk of junk. "Which seat should I go in?" I asked Cyborg. He motioned to the middlish one. Not the front, not the back, but dead center. Fun. "So, do I have to do anything? Drive, shoot, anything. Because I can tell you right now, I have never even been in a ship before."

Cyborg laughed. "I'll give you a crash course in the air. It's an 18 hour trip to Tamaran."

"DUUDE 18 HOURS! I'll go grab so more snacks!" Beastboy whined

I slumped own in my seat. "if I have to listed to him munch in my ear the whole way…"

Cyborg laughed. He had really lightened up in the past week. "I'll shut him up if he gets to bad. Don't worry bout it." I grinned. Cyborg wasn't so bad. He was a nice guy.

Beastboy rushed back into the room. "Guess what I found! Super-ultra-mega-pack of cheetos! Ohh cheetos, I love you!" Cyborg and me just laughed. Beastboy jumped into his seat. "Lets get a move on!"

Cyborg got into the front position and closed the hood of his compartment. We all got settled in. over the intercom, Cyborg started the countdown as the roof of the tower opened. I clenched the wheel in front of me. I have never been on an airplane before. I have no idea what to expect. To say I was scared witless in a tad bit of an understatement. Doing this for mom, doing this for mom…

a large revving of the ignition, and we were shooting into the sky.

"HOLY CRAP HOLYCRAP!" I was screaming into the headset but all I got was laughter.

Later on after we had leveled out and I had gotten over my panic attack, I started going through the pack that Auntie Rena had given me, to find more about this Starfire girl. I had no idea what I was in for on Tamaran, and I was hoping that this girl's file would give me a inkling of what to expect.

_Starfire:_

_Real Name: Koriander_

_Place of orgin: Tamaran_

_Age: 30_

_Powers: super strength, eye laser beams, starbolts. _

_Very strange eating habits. Not much is ingestible on Tamaran. _

No wonder Beastboy wanted more food. Gah, if I had know I would have brought more food! Why don't those two ever tell me anything! Like "hey, kid, Tamaran has nasty food. Better pack lots!"

Stupid fools.

"Somebody's got a twist in their trousers. What's up?" Beastboy crackles over the headset.

"Is there a very specific reason you brought lots of food? Like perhaps, Tamaran doesn't have any normal food on it?"

Beastboy chuckled "Maybe. Maybe not." He waggled his eyebrows. "Guess your just gonna have to find out."

"You're evil."

"_what the hell raven! I thought…"_

"_me too."_

"…"

"_You can't jeopardize the team like this. You have to go."_

"_So this is all my fault? I got knocked all by myself!"_

"_Raven you know I-"_

"_No. I don't. " _

I jerk awake.

I've been having weird dreams that aren't dreams all week. Just being in Titans Tower with all the residual emotions from 13 years ago has been putting a huge strain on my subconscious. Great. Even in my dreams I can't escape reality.

"How much longer?" I moan into the headset.

"You seemed like you were enjoying yourself, sleeping beauty." Cyborg chucked.

"Hardy har har. Where the hell are we?"

"Almost at Tamaran. Maybe a half hour more?"

"Super duper. Why are you both against my plan to kidnap Starfire?" I spared a glace at Beastboy. He was avidly playing some sort of electronic gaming system. Figures.

"It may or may not get us killed by the Tamaranian war force. That's what usually happens when you try and kidnap their ruler." Cyborg rolled his eye.

I peered out the window at the strangely colored planet. Could life really inhabit that purple colored sphere? It seemed unlikely.

"Ready to get down there?" said Beastboy over the headset.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I responded flatly. I was scared. I'm not afraid to admit it.

We began a slow angling towards the planet, which increased into speeding. Just as soon as I had begun shrieking, it was over. We had landed in a rather purplish barren area near a tall castle.

Charming. Barren wasteland.

"Should we head towards the building over there?" I asked, seeing as neither Beastboy nor Cyborg had made any move to get out of the ship.

Cyborg grinned. "You'll see in a few minutes. Just watch."

I groaned in impatience. What the hell…

I looked up.

We where surrounded by half naked orange, yes, I repeat, orange, warrior me carrying large scythe type weapons and yelling in a harsh language that sounded like gibberish.

I turned to Cyborg "the party is just getting started?"

He smirked.

"You have no idea."

**love it, hate it? please tell me how it flows. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Please enjoy!**

"You gotta be kidding me." I moaned as we were being marched up to the castle by an armed guard of orange warrior men.

"Don't worry." Beastboy chuckled "we have an in with the ruler."

"You should have see the first time we came here," Cyborg added "we almost got eaten by a gigantic buggish creature. And we had to stay in the dungeons."

We where thrust into the castle. It was lavish and busy. People (orange ones) swarmed every which way, carrying and yelling and pointing. Down the large hall there sat a woman dressed in a purple dress with a strange metal plate framing her face. She looked upset, tired, and irritated. Not somebody I would like to mess with on a good day. This woman sure did not match up with her room in titan's tower, or the stories that Beastboy and Cyborg had told about her. Then I noticed that Beastboy had turned into a small kitten. Not a good sign. Dear Azar, if this has all been a trap just to get me killed by an alien race, make it quick.

The woman stood up and yelled something in Tamaranean. The room went silent. Also a bad sign. The guards thrust Cyborg and me forward. I kept my head down. Never look an all-powerful monarch in the eye for fear of loosing you head.

The guards and the woman who could only be Starfire yelled some things in Tamaranean. Then I felt a hand go under my chin and force my head up.

I was staring directly into Starfire's glowing, literally glowing, green eyes.

I flipped shit.

Wouldn't you? I thought she was going to kill me!

I spun away, flew up to the top of the room and threw a black energy shield around Cyborg and myself. I figured Beastboy could handle himself. Self-preservation is one of the first instincts I react naturally to. To my intense surprise, Beastboy turn human. Starfire was making her way towards us, hands and eyes lit up like torches. Beastboy waved his hands in her face and appeared to be yelling something.

It was absolutely shocking when she grabbed and kissed him full on the mouth.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. Cyborg just laughed. "I suppose you just so amused by this, aren't you?" I growled.

"You bettcha bottom I am!"

"Earthling who is most like Raven, please, remove you shield. I seek only to ask your reasons for existing." A clear, cold voice rang out. Business-like. Unemotional. Cyborg flinched, his smile and good mood dropping away in a flash.

"That cant be good." I mumbled, releasing my shield, and lowering us back down to earth.

"She's changed." Cyborg said, his voice tight and hard. "I guess we all underestimated her. "

Starfire approached us and began to scrutinize me with eyes that burned. She took in my grey skin, my dark eyes, my unruly black hair, and the batman t-shirt.

"I-" I began, but one look from her silenced me. I was being x-ray and scrutinized, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"You are the daughter of Raven, are you not?" she asked stoically.

I lowered my eyes. "I am."

She moved past me, towards Cyborg. A half smile twitched her lips and I began to feel hope.

"It has…been far too long, yes, friend?" she said, and lightly hugged Cyborg. He clutched her back. "I missed you too, Star." He said quietly.

"Yeah dudes! 3/5ths of the dream team, together again!" Beastboy exclaimed, running over to them. Starfire smiled.

I felt alone.

She turned to me, her smile fading. "I do not understand her presence here, friends. I do not wish to have anything to do with her."

"With all due respect, majesty, I don't want to be here either." I snapped. Sheesh! She didn't even know me!

Her eyes narrowed and she became a Queen, haughty and willful. I cross my arms and made my legs shoulder width apart. I would not be intimidated. **(AN: think Robin.)**

"You are but a child. You do not understand what you existence means to me. You are a symbol of betrayal in another time by those who were my friends. "

I strengthened my resolve. I had come too far, and one stubborn alien was not going to get in my way. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I cause you pain. I can only imagine what my existence means to you. I'm sorry that you're sad, and I'm sorry that you have to be faced with this when I know you would rather ignore it. But please, don't disregard me. My mother is dying, and she is one of two people in this world that I care about the most." Her eyes widened. "I need part of her soul from you, and I can't leave until I get it." I blinked hard. I refuse to cry.

Starfire stood, eyes wide and sad. She opened and closed her mouth several times.

"What is you name?"

"Nightingale."

"Please, Nightingale, stay. I will help Raven for the last time, for the sake of you. Forgive me; the matters of the grown ones are not your concern. It is late." She turned to Cyborg and Beastboy and said with a wicked gleam in her eyes "Eat with us."

They gulped.

########

My stomach ached. That was one of the worst things I have ever had to ingest. If you ever make a trip to Tamaran, avoid the slimy black eel like creatures. They are not dead, and will battle with you to eat them. Not fun.

I listened with one ear to Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire's conversation. Throught dinner (if you could call it that) they had reminisced about old times, reciting to each other all of their adventures, most that I remembered from before bedtime. They looked much younger, and happier. I wish that…

"Friends! I rejoice and your reconciliation!" Starfire said merrily " when I left our home, you were out put with each other, and it gives me glorious joy to see this."

Beastboy and Cyborg stopped dead. They slowly smiled.

"Actually, Star, we have this one to thank for that." Beastboy said, gesturing towards me.

"Yeah bro, if she hadn't come along, we probably would have never spoken again." Cyborg added

Star turned and half smiled at me. "Then I thank you, for if my friends had not been reunited I would not be so happy as I am now. Perhaps this was Raven's plan."

I winced. My mother, the self-sacrificing friend-till-the-end. Why do I doubt that?

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Star lead us to our rooms. They were large and comfortable. Cyborg and Beastboy said good night to me and left me very alone. I had just gotten into bed, whe there was a knock at the door. I walked over to open it.

Starfire stood there in a white night dress, looking almost hesitant.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but I wished to do the talking in private with you. May I come in?"

I opened the door fully "alright, but I'm letting you know now. I don't have as many answerers as you think I might."

**Ah yes, Starfire has finally come into the picture. I wanted to portray Starfire as grown –up, responsible, and hardened by life. It pains me a little to do this, because I love Starfire's character in the cartoons wholeheartedly. I hope that my portray has been somewhat believable, and constructive criticism is always appreciated**

**Toodles. **


End file.
